When You Came Into My Life
by Darling Violeta
Summary: Shayera struggled a lot for her so dreamed happy ending with John. But what about the happy ending? A new story. What if, in this new story, someone else steals her heart?
1. So it begins

_**SHAYERA AS CAPITU**_

The long awaited wedding of Shayera and John at last happened. They went through so much trouble after the Thanagarian invasion, but love spoke louder and eventually they returned. The party happened in the tower, with all the heroes gathered. It was epic.

John was talking to the heroes, and Shayera discreetly left the room. From the lonely corridor, she could see the stars outside. She took a sip of her champagne as the familiar voice called her. She turned around, only to find her good friend Wally West, the flash. Smiling, he approached. Wally saw that she was happy, and didn't feel entitled to ruin that happiness.

"It's getting late, Shay. I need to go."

"Why, Wally? I..."

Shayera stumbled over her dress, but he caught her by the arms. The look he gave her said something more than his friend told her

"I'd like to stay, but I can't. I can't pretend it 's okay. I ..." He paused and looked at her. "I love you ..."

For a moment Shayera was speechless, but when her friend was about to leave, she held him.

"And you waited until my wedding to tell me? Why never before?"

"I didn't want to ruin your happiness."

"And what do you think you're doing right now?"

Wally gave a half-sad smile and disengaged himself from her.

"Good-bye, Shay."

"Wally ..."

He stopped walking and waited. Shayera approached him and went to kiss him on the cheek. He shifted his position, so that their lips met in a real kiss. It was all he could wish for, and afterward, he would never seek her again. They would never be alone again.

Shayera knew it was wrong, that was the night of her marriage with the man of her life. But still, she couldn't get away. She couldn't stop wishing the man in front of her.

"Wally ..." she whispered. Her breath broken, his life in shambles. But then reality returned to her, and her husband was waiting for her in another room. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

"I understand, Shay."

Wally turned his back on her and left. Shayera waited for her friend to disappear down the corridor to return to her party and to John. However, her mind still wandered back to Wally and the kiss he gave her. Did she feel something, too?

 **I don't know how to translate "Dom Casmurro" (I didn't find it).** **It is a book in Portuguese, written at the end of the 19th century.** **But basically the history is Bentinho's love story for Capitu, and his jealousy for her. Similarities with Othello?**

 **My little story is loosely based on the book. It is not to be the same, but it is inspired by it.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 **Let me know if deserve a continuation.**


	2. This Kiss

" _ **Lovers' language, give me an exact and poetic comparison to say what those eyes of Capitu were like. No image comes to mind that doesn't offend against the rules of good style, to say what they were and what they did to me.**_ _ **Undertow eyes?**_ _ **Why not? Undertow.**_

 _ **That's the notion that the new expression put in my head. They held some kind of mysterious, active fluid, a force that dragged one in, like the undertow of a wave retreating from the shore on stormy days. So as not to be dragged in, I held on to anything around them, her ears, her arms, her hair, spread about her shoulders; but as soon as I returned to the pupils of her eyes again, the wave emerging from them grew towards me, deep and dark, threatening to envelop me, draw me in and swallow me up."**_

 _ **Dom Casmurro**_

 _ **Chapter Two – This Kiss**_

A week had passed since the wedding. Flash missed Shayera, but now, it was too late. It was always too late for him. She never responded to him, and now would be very happy in her marriage to John Stewart, after all, it was all she ever wanted. He would not dare ruin her happiness, nor dare to hurt his good friend.

From the conversations he heard in the hall, the couple had just returned from their honeymoon. How it hurt to think! The woman he loved in the arms of someone else.

He saw the couple in the distance, walking together. They looked happy. As if she knew he was staring at her, Shayera looked directly at him. Flash flashed her an awkward smile, and tried to run away.

* * *

Two days have passed since Shayera saw Flash for the last time. She knew the tower was big, but not big enough to never see her friend again. One moment or another they would meet, even if at a glance.

It was like invoking him. Then he was in front of her, and she slammed against the muscle wall he was. Flash caught her arms, preventing her from falling. She smiled and got rid of her friend.

"I'm sorry. I was distracted..."

Shayera would not say that the reason for her distractions was him. Not out loud.

"I saw you and Lantern the other day." He said, already curling up. He wanted to stop, but his mouth simply did not obey.

"You babble too much when you get nervous, Wally." She paused and looked at him, searching for the right words. "I'm not mad at you. Why don't we just forget what happened that day? Let's pretend it didn't happen and move on..."

It seemed like a good plan. Simple and easy to execute. It was not necessary to think too hard to know what flaws were almost nonexistent. Almost, because the human factor was a big flaw. At the moment, however, it was all she could think of.

It took him a while to respond. Her friend's voice, low enough for her to hear, was only a whisper.

"All right, Shay. Friends yet?"

He reached out to her, forcing a smile. She accepted the offered hand, smiling as well.

"Always, Wally."

"Cooll, I have to go now."

In the blink of an eye, he was out. Shayera stood for a moment, staring at the direction he had gone. God, what was wrong with her?

* * *

That night, no matter how hard she tried, she could not sleep. She rolled to the side, only to find John's sleeping form. Her husband did not move, not even when she kicked the covers and got out of bed. Standing, leaning against the door, she watched him for a moment. Seeing that he did not wake up, she opened the door and left.

The corridors were practically empty except for one or another hero on duty. She walked alone to the dining hall. The lights were off, silent. When she dared to turn on the light, she jumped, putting her hand over her heart. The scarlet figure took some time to get accustomed to the light.

"God, Wally. You scared me!"

"Shay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Right." She approached. "What are you doing here?"

He held out the glass for her.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to have a snack."

Shayera laughed and sat down at the same table as him, but far enough away not to touch.

"I may not be sure, but wouldn't the coffee wake you up any longer?"

Wally shrugged.

"And you, Shay? Not that I don't like your company, but what are you doing here?"

She let out a heavy sigh, and buried the face in her hands.

"The same as you, though I didn't think about coffee. I cannot sleep either."

"You all right? If you need anything, I'm here..."

He touched her hand. She pulled away from the gesture. It was involuntary, a self-defense movement. Her friend's pained look brought guilt to her stomach. She took his hand again.

"I'm sorry, I was taken aback."

It was weird. Wally was the one with whom she never needed to be careful to speak or act. She has always seen their relationship as simblins, or cousins. They were sincere with each other, and could speak whatever they wanted, what they wished. Everything changed with that kiss. The simple gesture itself should not represent something great if it did not feel anything. However, it meant.

Maybe she was too quiet for a moment because Wally put his free hand to his face and took off the mask. It was rare to see him without it.

Shayera can admire all of his face. His pale skin, his mouth curled into a faint smile. His blue eyes. They glowed with a furious life in them, at the same time that there was a little pain. She could get lost in those deep blue pools, hold onto them forever. Daring a little more, she saw herself in his eyes. She felt him transmitting all the love in that little gesture.

She wanted to run away. Her desire was to run away, not to be seen falling further. It was like being caught in quicksand. The harder she fought, the faster she sank.

No, no. It was an insult to compare life in those eyes with something dirty. They were more reminiscent of the sea, a blue immensity capable of swallowing those who ventured into their unknown immensity. This. He was like the rough, thirsty sea.

She lost track of how long they had been there, only on the lookout. Reality put her back to her feet only when she felt his hand on her face. In a gentle gesture, he stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes.

Soon his breath was close to her skin. Warm...

His lips next to hers...

She was lost! God, she'd been lost the minute she'd let him kiss her the night of her wedding. And now, just to sink in more, Wally kissed her again. At first shy, even afraid. Shayera found herself returning the affection. Her mind leaving John farther apart.

As fast as it came, it was gone. Shayera still clouded her mind, felt his lips abandon hers. Wally was standing, running his hands through his hair. Nervous.

" Shay! Shay! This was not to happen. I swore I'd leave you alone. I'm a lousy friend. Look at the confusion I created!"

He put the mask on his face. The next second he was out.

"Flash! Wally!" She shouted in vain. "Wait!"

She was alone, and ashamed of her attitude. She knew they were wrong. Still, she touched her lips with her fingers, as if she could feel the warmth of his kiss. She was a fool...

 **Ok, That's it…**

 **The excerpt from the beginning belongs to Dom Casmurro, and is one of the most beautiful in my opinion. Love it.**

 **Thanks!**


	3. Lover's Quarrel

_**Chapter Three – Lover's Quarrel**_

 **Oh, I'd like to write one of those very romantic scenes right away, but I'll have to wait a little bit.**

 **This chapter I created because I thought I was leaving the Green Lantern half-way, but he's also part of that triangle, right? That's why he appears here.**

 **Things will be different from the next chapter, I promise.**

"You look beautiful." John said and hugged her that morning.

It was very early, and he was drowsy. Shayera accepted the hug, cuddling against her husband. He was good, warm, trustworthy. Everything she ever wanted in a man.

"I didn't want to wake you. I like to see the sun rise and it looks more beautiful from here."

"Right."

He kissed her neck. Shayera shuddered, melting with affection. John continued the task, tracing wet kisses on her skin. The contact was what was necessary to forget the night awake thinking about Wally. A very feminine sigh escaped her throat.

"John ..."

"If we continue ..." he said, between kisses. "We won't leave the room ..."

"I don't see any problems with that ..."

He stepped away for a second, taking Shayera and turning with her. She laughed as she was taken to bed.

"You're the boss, Mrs. Stewart."

When John kissed her, she felt like heaven. Oh, he was so good ...

* * *

Flash saw Shayera and John arrive together. They talked and they looked happy. Shayera showed no sign of being upset by the kiss the other night. This confirmed the suspicions of Flash. Only he cared. Only he spent the night feeling guilty. What he felt was one-sided.

Later, John entered the cafeteria. He was alone, for Shayera was busy resolving some task. Sitting in a far corner, he saw Flash. It was strange, because the speedster never sat alone. Worst. He was not eating.

Flash looked up and saw John approaching. He looked away, embarrassed. But he could not help it, right? It would attract the attention of the friend.

"Hi, Lantern."

"Any problem, Flash?" John sat down next to him. "I see food on your plate, and I don't hear you being the usual Flash."

"The usual Flash? He decided to take a few days off, and left me in place."

It was definitely very strange. Flash was the most cheerful and positive person John or any other leaguer knew. Always good about life.

"Problems with girl?"

"You may say yes."

"Really, Wally? Come on, I'm your friend. It can open."

Flash stared at his friend. John was so happy. How would you tell him that the girl of his problems was the wife of his friend? He could not, unless he wanted to ruin their marriage. And that would only keep him away from her.

So he stood up. He did not feel hungry anyway. He usually ate a lot, but today, his appetite was already. His mood was not good that day.

"Look, John, I appreciate it, but you really don't have to. We can't be together anyway. But thanks for the support."

The next second John was alone. Who would be the mysterious girl? And how important was it to leave Flash, a guy always so happy, on the floor? Curiosity hit hard. He would find out who she was. Maybe Shayera herself could help him, after all, his wife was very close to the speedster. They were almost like siblings.

* * *

Diana and Shayera fixed a machine. The redhead hummed low, which caught the amazon's attention.

"You're very happy, Shayera. The marriage has done you good."

Shayera stopped her task to face her friend.

"I love him very much, you know." The speed with which she spoke sounded too false to her. She added. "I've waited too long for John and I to be together. It was all I wanted."

Again, it seemed false to her. It was true that she loved John and the two of them together were incredible, but the more she spoke, the more it seemed to justify her recalling that she was married. She did not want to think about Flash, and when asked about married life, she would give one of her answers ready. The same answers she gave to the doubts of her heart.

Diana raised an eyebrow. Did she notice the tone of doubt in Shayera's voice?

"Sorry, but you look nervous. Your answers seem empty, I don't know. Is there any problem?"

Shayera stared at the Amazon warrior. Her guilty gaze giving signs of existence. She bit her lower lip and went back to work.

"Shayera, there's something wrong." It was not a question, it was an observation.

"Maybe I'm in doubt." She said. She would not say what the reason for her doubts was, but it was a start. She got rid of a weight only with those simple words.

"You married less than six months of dating. It is normal for you to have any questions."

"I wanted to get married. The problems came later."

"Can you be clearer?"

The redhead stared at the floor, looking for a place to hide. There were none. She stared at Diana again. She was friendly and welcoming. Maybe that's why the defenses began to fall.

"Do you think it's possible to love two people at the same time?"

The wonder woman opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. Perplexed. Shayera said what she thought?

"Don't tell me-"

"No." She shouted. And lower. "No, I just ..."

She stopped talking. What would she say? To tell her that she and Flash had kissed twice would not improve her life. On the contrary.

"Shayera." John's voice brought her back.

Shayera smiled at her husband, happy with the interruption. John laid a quick kiss on her lips.

"Can we talk?"

"Of course."

She turned to Diana.

"You can leave, I finish here."

She nodded and followed John. When they were alone in a remote place, she asked,

"What you want to talk about?"

"I don't know if you noticed, but Flash has been different. I've never seen him so down. Do you know what's wrong with him?"

John's tone had nothing accusatory, but Shayera seemed to have seen a ghost. She was pale, her heart racing. Shit.

"I don't know, John." Her voice altered. She had to cough to clear her throat. "Why do you want to know?"

"We're friends and I'm worried. I've never seen him without hunger before."

"It must be a phase. He surpasses it."

"Still ... Well, I thought and you could talk to him. Trying to cheer him up."

John's words did not sound good to her. Shayera would never tell John that she was to blame for the broken heart of her good friend. And try to cheer him up? She could think of only one way to do it. She coughed violently, as if she could banish dirty thoughts with the gesture.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, yes." She recovered. "I'm fine."

She smiled so fake that it hurt to try to keep it. Even unbelieving, Shayera asked a superior force to free her from the embarrassing moment. Perhaps the human deities were generous, for she heard the loudspeakers announce.

"The next members appear in the main conference room. Shayera ..."

Thanks a mission!

"Sorry, John, but I have to go."

More quickly, she left.

"We'll finish the conversation when you get back." He screamed, but she was too far away to hear. John was gone as well, wondering how much her behavior was strange.

* * *

In the conference room, the sense of relief felt by Shayera was over. She thought of getting rid of a problem when a bigger problem came in front of her. In the group of half a dozen heroes, a figure dressed in his red suit got her attention. Oh no, she'd be on a mission with Flash!

 **Ok,that's it!**

 **Thanks!**


	4. Baby, It's Cold Outside

_**Chapter Three – Baby, it's cold outside**_

 **I know this chapter seems a little depressing, but I thought it would be necessary.**

 **Enjoy!**

Her wings were freezing. What happened to J'onn or Mister terrific to send her on a mission in Antarctica? Do not they know that birds escape the cold? Four of the heroes who accompanied them were in a similar situation.

While they were looking for a safe way to get a group of explorers, stuck in a station under ice, everyone trembled in their thick coats of cold. At least it was to distract her from thinking about Flash. Speaking of which, he wore a very thin coat, and did not seem to care about the negative cold he was doing.

They tunneled to the station. Flash, being the fastest, was responsible for taking the researchers. Even quick, he could not carry them all at once. The minutes passed like hours. And the cold did not help.

"How many are missing?" Shayera asked, shivering under her coat.

"Only one."

"Great, we're all crazy to go home."

"I'm finishing."

Flash caught up with the man. He was a middle-aged man, short and heavyset. His name was Stephen. Since the rescue began, he did not move from where he was. The hero crouched down to him.

"Are you right?"

"My leg hurts a lot. I think it's broken."

"When we leave, a doctor will take care of you."

Flash helped the man to his feet. He groaned in pain, and clung to the speedster. They walked a few feet and felt the tremor.

"Flash, dammit, you have to get out of there!" Shayera's voice came up altered. "You ..."

Communication was cut off. Everything he heard was squeaky on the other side. Shortly after, the station was dragged.

* * *

"Flash, can you hear me?" It was Shayera. She was worried. "Come on, Wally."

His head ached. Stephen by his side, also woke up. Everything around was cold, and there was no room to move.

"Calm down, Shay. No need to shout ..."

"Oh, my God. I'm glad you're alive. I'm sorry, Wally. I'm really sorry."

"What happened?"

"An avalanche." She paused. "We've got to get the others up here. But let's open another tunnel."

"Okay, we wait."

Stephen was shaking a lot. At least Flash was a bit warm. He hugged the man, hoping to be enough until they could rescue him. Stephen felt his eyes weigh, his strength leaving. Someone tapped his arm.

"Hey, man, don't sleep ..."

"Talk to him, Wally." Shayera's voice came from the commic link. "Make him speak."

"Okay. So..."

They talked for what seemed like hours. They talked about physics, chemistry, politics and even religion. As time passed, hope was diminishing.

"We're going to die here." The man said, without hope. He started to cry. "I don't want to die like this."

"Hey, man. We're getting out of this. I have faith in ..."

Flash stopped. Stephen took a picture of his wallet. It was an old picture, with the worn image of a woman.

"I've loved her for over 20 years." He started. "I just wanted her to know how special she was to me."

"Is she your wife?"

But the man shook his head. He saved the photo in place.

"My forbidden love. I married another, I had children, but I never forgot her. She's been gone for years, and I never had the guts to say what I felt. It is my greatest regret."

"I'm sorry."

"They are things in life." He sighed heavily. "And you, Flash? Have you ever loved someone you shouldn't?"

Flash thought to say no, but if they were going to die, he would at least tell what he felt. He was sure that Shayera listened intently to him on the other side, just like the others. But damn it. They would die frozen. Damn in!

"It hurts, doesn't it?" His frustration and weariness showing.

"But it's good." Stephen retorted. "There is that person that no matter how hard we try we can't forget. You can try, but it remains in a special place of your heart."

Flash laughed.

"I found that person already. It's too late."

"It's never late. Are you sure she does not feel the same?"

"When we kissed, I felt as if I climbed into the heavens, only to fall into hell next."

Stephen moved, seeking a position to face the hero.

"Oh, she knows what you feel. It's a beginning."

"She's married." Flash felt Shayera's heart racing on the other side, though she could not see it. "I tried to forget her, I really did. I went out a few times with a girl, but when I kiss her, I only think of ..."

Altered voices and the sound of hard work came from outside. A small beam of light appeared, and grew larger. When the passage was large enough, Flash helped the heroes outside to steal Stephen. Then it was his turn.

The delicate hand held his, and in a firm grip he helped him out. Flash looked at the four figures looking after Stephen, but his attention focused on the winged woman in front of him. He was about to apologize to her when he felt her arms. Shayera, who showed no affection in public, hugged him warmly.

"Oh, Wally. I was afraid to lose you ..."

* * *

Hours later, Shayera went to look for Flash in the medical bay. She did not find him. She had not talked to him since they came back, and she needed to settle a pending matter. The most obvious place to meet him would be in her bedroom, so she headed there.

Shayera came in and it was empty. His bed was tidy, with no sign of Flash. The bathroom door opened shortly after, and Wally appeared wrapped in a towel. He stopped when he saw her, and Shayera stepped back. She was not a little girl who could not handle the sight of a half-naked man, but she was a woman who could not handle the temptation to see him in that state.

"Should not you be in the medical bay?" She asked, as if it had become the least embarrassing moment.

"I'm good, Shay. Really. So good that I even received discharge."

"That's not what I heard."

She turned to him. She swallowed hard at the sight. Droplets of water trickled down his skin and hair, tracing patterns. She felt jealous of those drops, for being closer to him, and for being able to touch him. The towel wrapped around her hip was loose. If that cloth loosened, she would lose all control she still had.

Keeping talking seemed good. It would take her mind off how perfect he looked.

"Is it true you're dating someone?"

Wally shrugged.

"It was just a few dates. It's not serious yet."

"You don't have to explain me."

"I feel as if I should."

Shayera nodded and stared at the floor. She felt as if she invaded a part of his life that did not concern her. She had no right to demand anything and could not blame him for trying. However, there remained one doubt.

"Does ... does she make you happy?"

"Linda's incredible ..."

So her name was Linda?

"But she's not you ..."

He took a few steps forward. He was too close. He cupped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. The same look full of life. The same love as before, despite the pain. And she almost lost it. With their lives they had no guarantee of returning home.

Shayera knew she did not want a life without him. She reached out her hand, touching his face.

"Wally ..." His name was just a whisper, but it came out of her mouth like a prayer.

"Say what you want from me, Shay."

What did she want from him? A simple question, but full of meanings. What she wanted?

"You ..."

 **Ok, That's it!  
Thanks!**


	5. You Captivate Me

**"They say out there, but I'm not sure, that my smile gets happier when I see you. They also say that my eyes shine, they also say that it is love, but that is certain." Dom Casmurro**

 _ **Chapter Four – You Captivate Me**_

Wally looked at her in surprise. The sincerity in her voice caught him by surprise. The Shayera he knew would avoid the answer, and she would flee from him. But the woman in front of him was a new Shayera, a version of her that he never thought to meet. A Shayera in love. And for him.

When he realized it, Shayera was already kissing him greedily. Her hands wandered down his wet back as he gripped her waist. Oh, it was so good! Shayera left briefly but made no escape. He lowered his face to her. Hot breath was on her face and she kissed him again without thinking.

Her hands descended from his shapely back to his buttocks. She held him tight, squeezing and groping, twisting the towel around his body. Wally also pulled her close. Her legs wobbled. Maybe because of the fatigue of the mission, perhaps because she felt weak in his arms. His hands tightened around her waist. Possessive.

When she needed to breathe, they backed away a little, but their foreheads were still glued. The towel around Wally was loose, and she felt his masculinity against her. Shayera realized that her hands were the only thing holding that towel in place. And that bloody piece of cloth was all that covered Wally's nakedness. All that separated her from giving herself over.

Wally bit the tip of her ear. Her fears and doubts forgotten as his mouth worked on her lobe, then down to her neck. Shayera sighed as the kisses grew bolder in her neck and shoulders.

Gently, Wally pushed her to the bed. He lay on it, covering her with his body. As fast as he was, the damn clothes did not go as fast as they wanted. But an hour he succeeded. It took her some time to admire her. Shayera looked like an angel in his arms. Or a goddess.

Shayera has never seen such worship dedicated to her. She felt beautiful only with the gesture. He focused on her green eyes. He looked for signs of refusal on her part. There were none. Wally bent over her. She gasped at the sensation, but then her lips were drawn into a new kiss.

There was a soft, rhythmic rhythm between them, which was slowly accelerating. Amid moans and tender whispers, Shayera wished the world outside to stop. Nothing mattered. Nothing but Wally. She belonged to him, always belonged. She just hoped she'd discovered it sooner.

A moan escaped his lips as he swayed over her. Her body trembled with the mixture of desire and love. Wally buried his face in her neck. Eyes closed, he appreciated the friction between their bodies, the sensation of skin against skin. He listened attentively to the sounds they produced. Every touch, every smell. He kept all the details in his memory. He would forget the world, but he would remember her.

She shivered beneath him, her legs tightening around him. Shortly after, Wally joined her in paradise. They both gasped. The heart seemed to want to jump out. Still gentle, he dropped to the side, pulling her over him.

"I love you, Shay." He said, looking for air. "God, I love you very much!"

Shayera smiled against his chest, trying to calm her breathing. At one time or another, she would have to return to reality, and to her husband.

Not now.

Now she belonged to Wally. So said the so-feared words out loud.

"I love you too ..."

* * *

One hour or another, Shayera had to leave the arms of her beloved and return to reality. And this reality included her husband. She had been married for about two weeks and was already in this situation. Shayera entered her room. John was lying down, but awake.

"Where have you been?"

"I went to talk to Wally. See how he was after the mission."

"Hmm, and why did it take so long?"

"We talked."

She changed her clothes, and lay down next to John. He went to kiss her, but she tried to push him away. Minutes ago she was with another man, and although she did not feel bad about it, she knew she would feel dirty if she accepted John's caresses. She felt betrayed Wally just because she was in that room.

"Very tired, John." She said. "If you don't mind, I just want to sleep."

"Fine. Good evening, Shayera."

Shayera turned to the side, and closed her eyes, pretending to fall asleep. John still watched his wife for a moment, surprising her behavior. He reached out to touch her, but he gave up. He turned to the other side and turned out the lights.

* * *

Shayera jumped out of bed early. She should be more discreet, however, she really wanted to avoid John. Shayera and Diana had a friendly time in the cafeteria. The two women had been working the friendship over time, and they were almost friends. The sound of the door opening caught their attention. Flash came in, and was next to their table.

"Hi, girls." He greeted, blinking nothing discreetly at Shayera.

"Good morning." They answered together.

They both stared at him. Shayera questioned him with her eyes, as did Diana. But the questions were very different. For the first time, he felt embarrassed. He scratched his head.

"Yeah, I woke up very hungry today, and I'm going there ... Bye, Shay ..."

The next moment he was out. Diana had the gift of noticing things, even the finer details. And subtlety was not with Flash.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What is that?"

"You and Flash."

The redhead swallowed.

"He just greeted us."

She looked away from Diana, only to find Flash. He was on the other side and smiled at her. Shayera returned with a warm smile of her own. She can not help it, she's never felt it before. Perhaps it was a new feeling because of the desire of the forbidden, or simply the genuine love he felt. Her chest felt like it was going to explode.

When she looked back at the Amazon warrior, she questioned her gaze. Diana was intelligent and noticed the interaction between the two. But Shayera was more discreet, unlike Flash. To make it open would be difficult.

"They are all commenting on the Flash statement by the communicator." She started. A near-direct approach might be better.

"I was there, I heard."

"Do you know who the mysterious girl would be?"

"Oh, it's me," she thought. But she could not say it out loud.

"No. Why would I know?"

"You know, not many league heroines are married."

"How do you know it's in the league? It may be some woman in Central City."

Shayera was dodging. Okay, the approach was not working. Is it time for a direct attack? Perhaps.

"I'm not silly, Shayera. No one here is. Everyone knows he likes you."

Shayera's eyes widened. A mixture of fear and guilt came.

"Great Hera!" Her voice rising. She had to cough to compose herself. "It's reciprocal. You like him too!"

Diana's tone was surprising, but Shayera did not pick up any accusation or disgust. The cafeteria was not the place to talk. One could hear, and it would soon reach John's ears.

"I suppose it's complicated. I have to go now, but if you want to talk, count on me."

Diana gave her best smile and left. Shayera looked around. Was it impression the all looked at her?

* * *

John woke up wishing to hold Shayera more closely. He fumbled on the bed, only to find the place beside him empty. Cold. She had been up for hours. It was strange her behavior. When they were alone, they would solve everything. At the thought of being well, he put on his uniform and left.

He passed in one of the corridors, and heard whispers and laughter. He frowned, imagining being curious, but decided to ignore it. They were not about him. They could not be. Lost in thought, he did not notice the female figure walking in the opposite direction. He bumped into her, and she almost fell to the ground. John took it.

"My first day back and I'm received like this?"

"I'm sorry... Mari?"

Vixen smiled. After she and John finished, she decided to stay out of the league for a while. She took a sabbatical, where she dedicated to modeling. And that was eight months ago. As much as she liked to model, she missed the adventures in the league. Of course, she missed him. Even if they could not be together, she still liked to see him. So she was back.

"Hello, hello John. It was not bad."

 **Ok, that's it by now!**

 **Thanks!**


	6. Sparks

_**Chapter Five - Sparks**_

Even separated, they were still friends. And friends had coffee together. John took Vixen to the dining hall. He had not heard from her in months, and was curious to know how she dealt with everything. She told him about the trips, the modeling jobs, and how she missed the league. He, in turn, told a little of life, avoiding too personal matters. Yet she would know at one time or another.

"How's Shayera?" The question was inevitable, after all, she knew both of them. The second she broke up with John, she knew they were bound to return. It was only a matter of time.

"Fine. We are married."

Vixen laughed.

"She was quick to catch you."

"Actually, I was quick to catch her. I didn't want to waste time."

She took a sip of her coffee and stared at the ex. Her arrival came less than an hour ago, and she heard interesting things about Shayera and Flash. Would John know of these stories? She doubted it. She was divided between telling or not, after all, she had no right. Even so...

"Are you sure you're all right?"

John frowned. That question was strange, even to her.

"I believe so. Why?"

"Nothing. I just ... I barely got there and heard comments out there."

"What kind of comment?"

She shrugged.

"That Flash liked Shayera. I know they've always been close, but I knew he declared to her. I can't say because I wasn't here, but ..."

"Flash didn't tell Shayera. They went on a mission and Flash was stuck under the ice with someone else. He just said he liked a woman ..."

His thoughts flew. Flash admitted that he liked a married woman. Flash and Shayera did not talk like they had since the wedding. On the mission, still with the communicator on, he heard Shayera say she was afraid of losing him. The night before, when she arrived, she looked different.

Were they coincidences of life, or the feeling between the friend and the wife went beyond a brotherly love? He must have stayed too long thinking, because Vixen took his hand. He forced himself to look at her.

"Sorry, John, I know I shouldn't tell you, it's rumors, but ..."

"You opened my eyes, Mari. If there's anything, I'll find out."

"Wait, and what will you do if it's true?"

"I don't know yet."

* * *

Flash had not seen Shayera since the quick encounter that morning. He missed her a lot, especially after the night they spent together. He knew it was wrong, she was married, and that was against his values, yet he could not suppress the feeling.

So, when he saw the glimpse of red hair down the corridor, he soon ran after her. Shayera put her hand on her chest as the scarlet figure appeared in front of her.

"You're getting good at scaring me. Don't do it, please."

"I'll try."

The two of them stared at each other for a second. His will was to kiss her right there, and take her back to bed, yet it would be too risky. Shayera raised an eyebrow, urging him to speak.

"Can we talk, Shay?"

She nodded. He looked around. For the moment, they were alone.

"At night." It was her answer. "I'll look for you in your room."

"Great!"

His smile brightened her day. He gave her a quick kiss, and the next moment he was gone. Shayera was taken by surprise, her eyes widening with indiscretion. However, she smiled and touched her lips.

"Shayera?" The familiar voice called. She turned around to find Vixen. "I'm going back to the league. By the way, John has already welcomed me. It's good to see you again ..."

The brunette smiled as she walked past. Oh damn! Did she see it?

* * *

Wally was in his room, staring at the ceiling. It was a little after ten and nothing of Shayera appeared. Maybe she lied, saying she would see him just to keep him away. But he was still waiting for her, because she gave herself up the other night and admitted that she loved him. So it had to be true.

The door opened and Shayera was there. She smiled and the door closed behind her. Flash got to his feet, then took off his mask. He went to kiss her, but she pushed him away.

"That's still confusing for me." She said. "I know what I feel, and I don't want to hurt you or John."

"I understand, Shay. And I don't want to hurt anyone either."

"Why did not you say anything before? It could have been different."

"There's no way for knowing."

"No."

Shayera put her hands on either side of Wally's face. He gave her a passionate kiss. He tried to get her to bed, but the only possible place was the floor. Shayera shifted beneath him. They kissed and touched each other as best they could.

The clothes came out and Wally kissed every little part of her. It lingered between her thighs, tasting the taste of her soft skin. Shayera followed his movements with her hands, which tangled in his hair. Her eyes were closed, focusing on the sensation between her legs.

After an eternity, Wally kissed her again. Shayera felt her own taste in his tongue. A little while later he got rid of the rest of his clothes. His naked body flashed against her, and Shayera bit her lower lip in anticipation. Pride took hold of her as she knew he was aroused, and that she had it all to himself.

He laughed, hoarse and hot, next to her ear. It was torture to have his hands and mouth over her body, arousing her, tormenting her. She was about to beg when she felt him inside her. He sighed and Shayera groaned, being soon muffled by Wally's kisses and caresses.

They soon got lost in each other. His thrusts grew wilder, and he moaned, feeling her nails scratch his back. He kissed the curve of her neck, sucking and biting. Wally closed his eyes, accelerating a little more. He felt her body tighten around him. It was too much. A few more thrusts and fell on her.

She took him in a passionate kiss before rolling to the side. Shayera took a place in her chest that looked perfect for her. If they did not want to, they could move at the moment. Wally kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I said I love you?"

She laughed against his chest.

"Not today."

"I'll tell you now." He pulled her so that he could look her in the eye. "I love you, Shay."

"I love you, too."

Wally saw in her eyes that it was true. He touched her cheek, outlined the outline of her mouth. Then he would kiss her again. Shayera lost count of how long they had been there, hugging each other, just enjoying each other's warmth. The hardness of the floor, however, was beginning to get in the way.

"Why are we on the floor?"

"Not for this, Shay."

Wally lifted Shayera, and led her to the bed. He kissed her greedily. Shayera turned them and climbed on top of him. She smiled wickedly.

"My turn."

* * *

Vixen's words echoed in his mind. Shayera and Wally, Wally and Shayera. It was obvious, and he just did not notice. John felt like a fool now. It was late and nothing of his wife showed up. He tried to talk to her. Nothing.

The communicator of Shayera did not transmit voices, only squeaks. Why did not she answer him? He took the receiver from his ear and crushed the object. He left the room angrily, thinking of looking for Shayera, but saw a brunette standing in the hallway.

Vixen was at the door of his room. She said good-bye to Fire, who came to greet her and smiled at John, who was coming toward her.

"Hi, John. It's good..."

He did not let her talk. He took her lips in a voracious kiss. Vixen felt the bitter taste of alcohol in his mouth, and tried to push him away. She pushed him away and he pulled away a little, still staring at her. He looked terrible.

"You're upset. What happened?"

"Shayera."

Oh yeah. There was Shayera! She was always the reason for John's problems. Earlier, Vixen saw Shayera with Flash. John had the right to give the change. And why not with her? Vixen smiled and took his hand, leading him into the bedroom.

"I'll help you sort it out. At least for tonight ..."

* * *

Shayera kissed Wally's chest. She let out a weary sigh, cuddling in the warmth emanating from him. Her eyelids were heavy. Try as she might, it was hard to keep her awake.

"Shay." He called her. "Don't sleep now. As much as enjoy your company, you have to go back."

"It's okay, Wally. Just a few minutes."

"A few minutes."

Wally hugged her waist with his free hand. The other hand, he used as a pillow, under his neck. They were so comfortable together. Shayera's weight on him was quite pleasant. A few minutes, he thought. He would use this time to pretend that Shayera was his alone, and no one else's. He closed his eyes, falling asleep with his beloved girl.

 **Thanks!**


	7. What We Have Become

_**Chapter Six - What We Have Become**_

John kissed the woman's bare shoulder at his side. She smiled and sighed with contentment. She felt so good in the arms of the man she loved.

"Shayera ..." he said.

"I can't believe you're still thinking about her!"

John jumped, recognizing the naked woman beside him as Mari, not Shayera. She smiled, not bothering to cover herself.

"Will you tell me that you have forgotten the night we spent? You didn't want to know about Shayera at all ..."

The images from the night before came. He, very angry, ended up meeting Mari. The brunette did not think twice about taking him to bed. The sex was good, after all they always understood each other well in bed, but could not help but feel bad. He betrayed Shayera, the woman he loved. He almost forgot the reason he took him there. Shayera herself.

He got up quickly, looking for the clothes, and left then, even Mari asking him to stay.

* * *

John entered the room only to find the bed perfectly tidy. Shayera never set the bed because it was his job. That meant she did not sleep in their room either. If his wife was not in the room, where would she be?

* * *

Shayera felt two arms around her waist. It was so comfortable. She felt warm and loved as never before. He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Good morning, Shay."

"Wally ..."

She sighed and curled up again. But then she opened her eyes, realizing that he should not be there. When he got up, Wally held her arms.

"Calm down, Shay, calm down. It's all right?"

She nodded and he released her arms. Shayera sat on the bed, just like him.

"I should go."

Wally nodded. He touched her face, to which she accepted affection. She closed her eyes. He bent down, kissing her. Shayera knew she should go, after all she had spent the night. But she lost more and more in that kiss. She did not want to leave. If he did nothing, he would never leave.

"I really have to go." She said.

"I know." He returned.

Shayera was the first to walk away. She gathered the clothes off the floor as she was watched by Wally's intent eyes. She wore her clothes when he got out of bed and hugged her.

"This way I'm not leaving."

"I didn't want you to leave ..."

"But I need to get out. I'm still a married woman."

Wally almost forgot. About this...

"Shay, we need to talk. And I'm talking about real talk, not ending up in bed."

Shayera nodded. They really needed to talk. The first time the desire to be together spoke louder, and they could think of nothing else. Last night was the same. But they could not stay in that forever. They had to find themselves in a neutral environment where the wish had not come. She thought and decided.

"I'm going to talk to Diana and ask to meet you in her room. That way we can talk ..."

"Why Diana?"

"Maybe she realized there's something between us. She can help us."

"Are you sure?"

"No. But we need to sort ourselves out."

"It's easy. You separate from John and stay with me."

Her marriage had barely begun. She liked Wally, but she liked John too. She knew that John was the man of her life. The man she's always been in love with. However, Wally became the love of her life. That rapturous passion that did not let her think straight. She loved them both, but in different ways. They were very different men.

This was not the time to think about it. In another moment, take it easy. Not now, in her desperation to leave. She disengaged herself from Wally's arms, and ran for the door. Stopped. She had the impression she was running away, but she did not want to run away.

"Come here." She called.

He obeyed and approached her. Shayera hugged him, gathering her foreheads.

"I love you, and we're going to work out the best for all of us. Yes?"

Wally nodded, and pressed his lips to hers. Shayera groped, and the door opened. They parted from the kiss quickly. She smiled, waved, and walked away. As before, he watched her, until she disappeared down the hall. When he could no longer see her, he returned to his room. They were very involved. He just hoped to get out of this whole affair.

* * *

"You did not sleep here." His voice was low, hurt. John looked up at her. "Where have you been?"

Shayera closed the door behind her. Her wrinkled clothes were the same ones she wore the day before. However, John had not changed either. Had he been sitting all night waiting for her?

"I, ah ..." She did not know what to say.

"Don't lie to me, Shayera. Where were you?"

"It's complicated, John."

"What's so complicated?" He stood up. "I asked a simple question."

John's tone was growing. He held her arm tightly, but she let go. He deserved an explanation, and perhaps he was right to be nervous, yet that attitude was annoying.

"Look, John, how do you like us to talk when you're calmer? I'll be back another time."

So Shayera left. John was alone in their room, like minutes before. He sat up in bed, stunned. They looked so good before the marriage. Everything changed that night. What happened now?


	8. Conversations

_**Chapter Seven - Conversations**_

Shayera's first move was to find Diana. Flash was right when he said they needed to talk. She could not, and would not, continue to love and be with two men at the same time. A decision was necessary even though she knew she would hurt someone. She knocked on the door of Diana's room.

The Amazon appeared shortly after, still drowsy and surprised by the morning visit. Shayera did not wait for an invitation, and entered the room. Her worried gaze said she needed help. The door closed behind her, and she told Diana everything.

There was nothing to lie about, she needed the help of the other woman. So she talked about the two nights she was with Wally, how much she felt in his arms, but she also said she did not want to hurt John. She felt trapped. She knew she could not stay with them, but did not have the power to decide at the moment either.

"I still don't understand how I can help, Shayera." Diana said after hearing the whole story.

Shayera paced back and forth. Her hands shook and her stomach turned.

"I need to talk to Wally, and it can't be in my room or in his. I don't want to fall into temptation. Not until it solved."

"So you want to talk to him here?" She nodded, and Diana sighed. "All right, all right. When?"

Shayera shrugged.

"This evening."

"By me, it's okay."

She let out a sigh of relief. At least the first step to resolve was given. No matter what she chose, she would accept the consequences as the adult she was. And hoped that the men of her life would also accept her decisions.

* * *

It was agreed that they met later in Diana's room. Flash just had to agree, after all, it was necessary. Shayera was not calm, but she was determined. She liked him, and his hopes wanted the girl to say she wanted only him. So, why did that little voice in the back of his mind scream that things would be different?

The food stack served as the speedster's hiding place in the cafeteria. Hidden in the mountain of food he had for himself, he could think better.

"It's strange to see you silent and alone." The female voice woke him from his reverie. He looked up at the smiling face. "Hi."

Flash frowned as he recognized Vixen's figure. John's ex-girlfriend never exchanged more than half a dozen words with him at a time. And she was never the one to talk. Why did she talk to him?

"Hi, Vixen. I heard you came back."

"Yeah, I'm here." She picked up one of the breads on the Flash tray. "I've also heard some interesting rumors about you."

He swallowed. Vixen calmly bit the bread, amused by the speedster's sudden dread. For her, the hero was a fool, without great qualities as a man. She did not understand what Shayera saw in him. However, she did not care. With luck, the redheads would be together and she would have John for herself.

When he made a move to get up, she held his arm, smiling. It was not good, he thought.

"Calm down. I'm not here to judge you."

"No?" He said curiously.

"No. By the way, if you keep her, I have the way with John. I still like him. Maybe we could help."

Flash blinked a few times, trying to understand the proposal. It would be good, but it would not be fair. If Shayera chose him, it would be by merit, not a frame. He loved her so much he would accept it if she eventually decided to stay with John. Even if it left his heart in the process. So he shook his head in denial, leaving Vixen perplexed.

"Sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about. Even if it were known, the answer would be no. I won't play your game, even if the consequences are not pleasant."

Then he left. Vixen let out a few grunts. And she thought it would be easy.

* * *

Shayera sought out John in all League and none of it. Finally, almost to the point of giving up, she headed for their room. She found him in his Green Lantern uniform, ready to leave. The look of anger returned to his place when he saw her, but the look he received from her calmed him a little.

She took a few steps forward and reached for him, but she did not touch him. John folded his arms, waiting.

"I'm sorry, John." She started. "I should have explained myself, and not come out like that."

"It's okay." But she knew it was not. She could feel the grudge in his voice. "I also want to apologize for ... all I did ..."

"I'm the wrong one here, John."

"We both made mistakes, we will rub rubber over everything and start over. What do you say?"

John would not say out loud what he did. He avoided thinking about what happened last night. It was his fault. Maybe that's why he did not want Shayera's explanations.

"I trust you, Shayera."

Her heart sank with the statement. She did not deserve it. Not even. She did not catch John's approach in time. When she realized it, he put his lips to hers. Surprised with affection, she refused at first, but at some point came to correspond. When they parted, he smiled.

"I love you, Shayera."

The redhead opened her mouth to speak, but the words simply did not go away. She just nodded with a nod. If it was Wally in front of her, the words would flow better.

"I'm sorry about that, John, but I have to go."

More than quickly, she fled the room and the presence of her husband for the second time that day.

* * *

Flash ignored the look Diana threw at him as she left the room. Shayera was already there, and Diana would wait outside to give them privacy. Flash removed the mask, revealing his face. Alone, they stared at each other for some time. It was strange, it seemed that they should bow to a complimenting kiss, yet they did not. Tension vibrated around them.

The silence stretched out as they stared at each other. Shayera had the same guilty look as him. He sighed, his mind full. This was the woman he loved, yet he knew she was married. And with his best friend, to complete. Wrong was little to describe.

Already Shayera, she wanted both the man in front of her. Her best friend for so long. Now she could hardly think, thinking only of the innumerable ways of sharing pleasure. She could not stand it any longer, so she threw herself into his arms, pulling him into a long kiss.

Wally accepted the kisses and caresses, pinning her to the wall. His hands danced in her red hair, trying to hold them together. The little awareness that had reminded them that they were in Diana's room. So they let go, trying to calm their breath.

"God, Wally! I can't keep up a normal conversation with you! If we stayed together, would not we talk?"

He chuckled.

"Does that mean you can stay with me?"

She nodded. Yes, she was about to lose her sobriety to be with him.

"If you'll give me some time to think, maybe. I just can't do it now." She started to push him toward the door. She gave him a quick seal against the door. "I'm going to be in your room in five minutes."

Wally laughed a little more before being thrown out of the room. Diana raised an eyebrow, but he just blinked at her, showing his tongue. A second later he was out. A moment later Shayera appeared, trying to straighten her hair and her clothes.

"What about the conversation?" As if it was not obvious they did not talk. "Shayera?"

"Thank you very much for lending your room, Diana. I think we're finally settled."

"May I know your decision?"

"No, not now. I really need to go."

The redhead walked calmly, taking a few seconds to disappear into the corridor, following in the same direction as Wally. Diana let out a heavy sigh, shaking her head.

"Oh, no, Shayera ..."

"Speaking alone?"

Diana smiled, recognizing the owner of that male voice. Batman was there, passing casually down the hall. Did he get some of the conversation? If he did, he did not signal. Diana shrugged, trying not to think about Shayera's problems.

* * *

Not five minutes passed and the redheads were already in each other's arms. As soon as the bedroom door closed, Wally lifted Shayera, who clamped her legs around his waist. She had her back pressed against the solid wall, which bothered her wings a little. But she did not have to say anything. Without breaking the kiss, Wally carried her to the bed.

He began to strip her of clothes, at the same time gentle and hurried. Her body reacts quickly to physical contact. In a short time they lost each other again ...

Wally held her, his face buried in her neck. Shayera did not know how long they stayed that way, however, her mind wandered away. She loved Wally, and it was amazing to be with him. However, there was John as well. Her feelings for him fluttered, but John did not deserve her betrayal. She was a terrible wife. John did not deserve it.

Her body shook beneath him. The heart sinking with the sudden certainty that took over her being. Wally lifted his face from the curve of her neck. He gave a half smile, almost ashamed. He stepped out from inside her and fell down.

"I did not mean to choke you. I just like your scent after made love."

She tried to smile, but she felt the hot tear trickle down her face. Even in the half light, Wally realized. He touched her face, wiping away the tears that followed.

"Hey, it's okay, Shay. What's the problem?"

"We can't go on with this, Wally." Her words caught him by surprise. "Better stop while there's still time."

 **Oh, really, Shayera? I refuse to leave things that way. It is not the best decision.**

 **Thanks!**


	9. Painful Decisions

_**Chapter Eight - Painful Decisions**_

Wally blinked puzzled, still breathing hard.

"The blood has not yet returned to the right head. I think I don't understand."

"This is no time for jokes, Wally." Shayera wiped away the tearing tears. "It's best for us to finish."

"You said less than an hour ago that you would drop everything for me. What has changed?"

"John doesn't deserve treason. I can't love you being married to another."

"And you expect us to make love to break up with me? Is this all a joke?"

"No, it never was."

"I really love you, Shay."

Shayera reached out to touch his face, but he turned away.

"I love you, too."

"It doesn't."

He stood, picking up his clothes off the floor and getting dressed.

"Wally ... try to understand ..."

"I'm leaving you alone, but not for the reasons you think. I'm disappointed in you."

He walked to the door, she still laying on his bed. He paused at the door, casting one last glance at her. How he wish he had never told her how he felt. Maybe if they never gave each other up, the pain they felt at the time was less.

"When I come back, I hope you're not here ..."

He said and left. Shayera stood there, feeling the hot tears wet her face. Wally did not even give her a chance to explain herself. However, he was right. From his point of view, it seemed she had only toyed with his feelings. If only he knew how much it hurt to break up with him ... But maybe that was better. That would keep him away. And she did not risk giving in again.

When she could calm down, she got out of bed, picking up her clothes. She dressed them slowly, knowing that she would soon have to be in her room where John would be.

* * *

John looked at the door when it was opened. Shayera paused at the door, as if wondering whether she should come in or not. John questioned her with the look, and finally she decided to enter. The door closed behind her.

"I'm sorry about today, John." She started. "I ..."

"What happened to you, Shayera?"

Shayera felt the pain in his voice. John had always been a good man, and he was a wonderful husband. Although the new feelings were greater than her will, he did not deserve treason. He always did everything to please her, and how did she reciprocate? Betraying him with his best friend. The guilt of his suffering was all her own.

"I ..."

She opened the mouth to speak, but she did not have an answer that did not compromise her. Instead, she approached. Careful, she knelt in front of him. She cupped his face. She took his mouth in a sore kiss. Both were hurt, however, for different reasons. She felt a tear trickle down her face, before John pulled her up.

Soon she was on his lap, her legs around his waist. John kissed her neck, and she closed her eyes, accepting the caresses. She let out a sigh, but a different name wanted to escape her lips. Wally...

Shayera stopped, and pushed her husband away a little. He stared at her, inquisitive, but she gave him a nervous smile and kissed him again. Her mind was gradually getting lost, but not John. Her chest tightened at the thought of Wally, how he felt when he was rejected. She was with him minutes ago, and now she was touched by another man. It seemed so wrong.

She screamed as John's hands lifted her blouse up. Reflexively, she pushed him away. He fell back on the bed, and then she moved away. Her heart was pounding so hard it seemed to want to escape from the rib cage, her breath breaking. John stared at her in puzzlement, trying to understand what was going on with her.

The redhead shook her head, straightened her clothes and left, even under John's protests. He went to the door, just to see Shayera running, moving farther away from him. Seeing that he could not reach her, he gave up. So he returned to the solitude of the room.

Shayera ran to the teleporter. She typed in some commands almost without thinking. She just wanted to go somewhere as far away from the league as John or Wally.

* * *

"I don't understand why so much urgency!" John almost shouted.

The guardians who never sketched a reaction, looked at each other with the sudden flash of the Green Lantern. He and the guardians had a video conference, and apparently, they needed him on Oa. John bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Excuse me, I'm ... going through problems ..."

"Your personal problems do not concern us. However, there has been too much time on planet earth, and an exchange is needed."

"I understand." He said. "When should I go?"

"As soon as possible."

Then they hung up. John paused for a moment to think. The guardians requested his presence in Oa. He and the other Green Lantern would trade places for a while. Though he could not refuse, that distance between him and Shayera might be good. Or else, it would destroy their marriage for good. In any case, he had to find his wife first and tell her what had happened.

Shayera lost track of how long it was until the sun rose on the horizon. She was on the ground, the same place she went when Superman's fake death long ago. She used all night to think, and cry. She was very coiled. Each time, she sank more.

Her communicator rang and she answered. She recognized John's voice. He did not look angry, just a little nervous. He said he needed to talk to her. And asked her to return to the tower. Shayera nodded, wondering if John would say they should part. If he took the initiative, she might feel better.

About an hour later she was back in the tower. She bumped into Diana. The Amazon smiled at her, pulled her into a corner. She looked around.

"Did you decide last night?"

The redhead nodded. From the way she and Flash left her room, Diana imagined that Shayera had opted for the speedster. Shayera opened her mouth to speak, but John came to her. He kissed her cheek, more for routine than affection.

"I need to talk to you." He said. His tone was rather cold.

"I'm going." She returned.

When he stepped away, she noticed Diana's inquisitive stare.

"I told Wally I'd stay with John."

"What does Flash think of your decision?"

She shrugged.

"I think he hates me now. So, he stays away."

"Hm, and what do you think?"

"I made a choice and I have to live with it. Now, I need to see what John wants from me.

So Shayera left. Diana watched her winged friend disappear in the same direction that John followed. For some reason, she knew that story was not yet finished.

* * *

Shayera stared at her husband incredulously after seeing his suitcase. For an instant, her heart flashed, imagining that they would part, yet he told her about the earlier conversation with the guardians. It was not a separation, but they would stay away for a while.

"Are you going to Oa? For how long?"

"I don't know, a few weeks."

"Weeks?"

"Guardians need my help." He paused. "Maybe it's good, a separate time may be good for us."

"I thought we were fineeach other." She returned.

John stared at her for a moment, thinking that she was still far away. He remembered the other night, where she pushed him away and run. But...

"I'm sorry, Shayera. It's important. When I get back, we'll talk."

The redhead nodded. He kissed her. She had to accept the affection because he was still her husband. John hugged her, giving her a real hug, trying to feel if she still loved him. The woman in front of him corresponded in the kiss, but without any passion. She looked almost like a stranger. When they parted, Shayera saw Flash out of the corner of her eye. The speedster looked at her strangely, but he shook his head and turned away.

John turned to look in the direction she was staring at. There was no one specific. Determined to ignore the inner voice, he embraced her again before leaving for Oa.


	10. Strangers

_**Chapter Nine - Strangers**_

Two long days have passed since John went to Oa. It was strange, not because Shayera missed him, but because she saw Wally in his Flash fantasy, and he never spoke to her. In fact, he always found a way to get away from her. Someone called her name and she looked in the direction. Vixen was coming toward her.

"Did you see John? He's your husband, but I needed to talk to him and ..."

Shayera raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"He went to Oa."

"What was he doing in Oa?"

"The guardians needed him." She said.

"How long?"

Vixen needed to be discreet, but she could not hide her curiosity. It was better than she imagined.

"Two days."

"Hm, okay. Now I need to go."

* * *

"Did you know that John is in Oa?"

Flash looked up. Vixen.

"And why do I need to know?"

That woman irritated him with those little games. Already Vixen rolled her eyes, wondering if Flash really was so dumb or just pretended to wrap it up. She did not know for sure.

"Now you have the way with Shayera. Enjoy to separate them and I'll be happy to comfort John when he comes back."

"Ah, you'd love to do that."

"What is it? Are you going to give up so easy?"

"Shayera doesn't want me anymore. She was very clear when she told me to walk away and that's what I've been doing."

How stubborn was Flash! Maybe she should try a different tactic.

"If you're afraid of hurting John, you know he's not as straightforward as he sounds."

"What do you mean?"

"He came to see me a couple of nights ago, and it was not to talk, if you understand me ..."

Flash flashed a few times. Did he get it right?

"Did you sleep with the Lantern? After his wedding?"

Vixen nodded. She wanted to tell Shayera in person, and she was waiting for the right moment for it, but if Flash said it would not be so bad.

"I think Shayera is not the only one wrong in history."

"Those two deserve each other." He mumbled. "I won't interfere."

He wanted to shout at Shayera, and say that John did not deserve her, yet he was still hurt with her. He swallowed his will and hid it behind a scowl.

"Hey! Wait!" She shouted, but he was already out.

* * *

What a horrible day, Shayera thought. The heat, the hormonal changes. How could human women cope with it? Of course, her anatomy was not quite the same as that of a human woman, and she would never be human.

She let out a heavy sigh, and buried her head in her hands. Diana sat beside her on the monitor.

"You look awful."

"I feel terrible." She returned. "I miss him."

"John?"

But the redhead shook her head. Another long month passed and she knew that John would be gone for at least two more, but it was not his fault. Even with the distance between them, she missed Wally more, being close and not talking, than her own husband, far away and with whom she spoke almost every day.

"It hasn't been easy for me, especially knowing that Wally hates me now."

"You really seem to like him." She asked.

At first Diana thought it was only a passing passion, but interacting with Shayera and seeing how she was, the feeling seemed more real to her.

"Maybe you should get it right." She tried.

"So easy, right? My husband is on the other side of the galaxy working and I'm going to stay here having fun with another man."

"Well, he was here when you betrayed him before."

Diana spoke a little too loudly, and the two women got interesting looks from some people around. Shayera opened her mouth to reply, however, she heard her name being called on a mission. At least it would serve to distract the mind.

"When you come back, we'll end the conversation."

"Fortunately, I'm going to be hit and be in a coma for the next few months." She said and left.

And Shayera was almost right. There was an explosion, and she did not know what hit her. She vaguely remembered something hitting her head and back before her vision turned dark. The world rolled and she felt her body fall.

The impact would be great, and she would look bad for some time. The other heroes had their hands full and she did not want help. Maybe it was better this way, just letting it fall.

But she did not fall.

Before reaching the ground, someone picked her up. At once she recognized the familiar voice that she would be all right. Flash. But the speedster was not on that mission, right? He should be in the tower. When he put her back on her feet, she stared at the scarlet figure. It took her some time to get accustomed to the sight of him in front of her.

"You all right?" His voice was so cold. It did not even look like the usual Flash. Shayera nodded, stunned. He pressed the communicator into his ear. "You don't have to shout, I'm coming back. I just needed to ... Forget ..."

The teleportation took him shortly after. He really should not be there. Shayera shook her head. This was not the time to try to understand what had happened. She needed to get back into action.

* * *

Later, she got some points on her forehead, and recommendations to spend the night in observation at the med bay, just in case of a concussion. She ignored the doctors, and decided she would take the risk. She could not wait until the next day to have a conversation with Flash.

Before knocking on his door, the door opened and Fire stepped inside with Flash behind her. She kissed his cheek and left. He raised his eyebrows, wondering why Fire kissed him, and trying to imagine what Shayera was doing at his door so late.

"I see you've forgotten me." She nodded and walked past him.

The door closed behind them and he took off his mask. Wally looked tired, and perhaps older. If he said that Fire came by surprise and he said he wanted nothing to do with her, Shayera would believe him? He doubted it, and the redhead did not deserve explanations. Shayera looked around, stopping in bed. It was in a state of disarray and her heart sank into the possibility that Wally had been with another woman that night.

"I thought you would not look for me again."

"You're the one who came to see me in my room."

"Ah, and you had nothing to look for me sooner."

She folded her arms and he shrugged.

"I was worried and acted without thinking."

Worried was a euphemism. He was around J'onn, watching, as discreet as he could, Shayera fighting on mission. He did it whenever possible, and even angry with her, he watched, just in case she needed him. And he acted on impulse. When he saw her in danger and no one around to help her, he had to go.

That was a bad idea. J'onn rebuked him for his immaturity, and Shayera was there just to argue with him. She had come with that story to leave her alone, that John did not deserve treason, and everything else. Was it so hard to see that he loved her too? More than anyone?

"All I did was protect you, Shay."

"It was all right, I didn't need help." She lied.

"Unless you really wanted to get hurt, you needed help." He paused. "You don't ..."

Shayera shrugged. Now she realized how stupid that idea was. Too stupid.

"Look, Wally, that's not the point I came to discuss ..."

The redhead began to walk from side to side, avoiding visual contentiousness, and continued to speak. Wally could not concentrate on what she was talking about. His eyes wandered from her breasts to her abdomen and hips and finally took time to admire her face. The set of the work was perfect, she was perfect. And he loved her so much. The truth was that he missed her. At the same time that he was angry, he felt like throwing her in his bed. She stopped walking.

"Got it?"

"I didn't hear anything you said."

"This is not a joke, I really want it ..."

Wally would not let her continue. He approached her and then steal a kiss from her. He bit her ear.

"I need you, Shay." He pleaded. "For the last time."

Shayera knew she would surrender to him again, she would never retain her allegiance to John. But how could she deny a request to Wally, especially when he looked at her like that? She nodded, her heart racing.

"For the last time ..."

 **I know it's never for the last time. I hope so ...**

 **Gratitude !**


	11. Longing

_**Chapter Ten – Longing**_

 **"Longing is a bit like hunger. It only happens when you eat the presence. But sometimes the longing is so deep that the presence is little: it wants to absorb the whole other person. This desire of one being the other for an entire unification is one of the most urgent feelings one has in life." Clarice Lispector**

Shayera did not know whether she acted on impulse, desire, love, or just out of necessity. Now, facing Wally, she could not think straight. She just needed him. And seeing the way he acted, he needed her, too. They met in a hungry kiss. She wrapped her hands in his hair, trying to pull him closer, if that was possible.

She pushed Wally until he felt the back of his knee against the edge of the bed. He fell as he sat and Shayera climbed over him, her legs on either side of his body. Wally held her waist as she sat on him, kissing and groping. With a little help, she took off the yellow blouse she wore in the league.

Wally was kissing and biting her breasts, making her hold her hair firmly. A little more difficult was to get her off her pants without taking her off the top, but he did. Shayera felt every hard part of him beneath her, and she could not help but move over him. The Flash fantasy did not come out as fast as she wanted, so she simply ripped the fabric, touching every piece of skin that was revealed to her.

Shayera pushed Wally onto the bed, and began to kiss his abdomen, descending to the lower part of his body. She held his limb rigidly and kissed the tip. He gritted his teeth and pulled her up, snuggling her close to him.

He let out a sigh of relief as he found himself inside her. The time they spent apart seemed like an eternity. He began to move his hips straight up to her. Shayera found herself crawling over him, trying to stay close to him.

He buried his fingers in her hips, helping her to move, and holding her as well. She rose and fell on him, her hands planted on his chest. Pleasure filled her body, so she dropped her head back and laughed and smiled, then sighed. When she turned to face him, she saw Wally's gaze on her. It was almost worship.

His mouth was half open, his eyes on her. And to think that tomorrow or later he would not be her. A strange feeling rose in her chest. A tear appeared in the corner of her eye. Wally lifted his trunk and reached for her face. He kissed her, cradling her in his arms. He turned them on the bed, and his body covered hers.

He continued to sway over her, loving every part of her and whispering beautiful words. He wanted it to last for hours, but he knew he was ready to explode. She felt the warm liquid flow into her. She moved more, trying to enjoy as much of him as she could. Wally deepened the swing, taking the climax of Shayera next to hers. He fell on her and kissed her again, before rolling to the side.

Shayera let out a sigh, which made Wally face her. Her eyes were closed, and she looked hotter than usual. He immediately became concerned. He was annoyed with her before they had sex, and now he was afraid he'd hurt her somehow.

"Shay ..." he called. The redhead opened her eyes and smiled. "You all right?"

"And why would not I be?" She snapped.

"I don't know, you tell me ..."

Wally's gaze was really worried. No man cared as much about her well-being as he did. But she was fine.

"I'm fine." She touched his face. "Very well."

"I love you very much." He paused. "Everything I want is right in front of me. You say the same, Shay?"

"I love you too, Wally." She admitted.

"We deserve to be together. We love each other and have the right to live the feeling."

"I don't want to hurt John, and you know."

"And will we continue to get hurt?"

Shayera sighed, knowing he was right. That month away from him was awful. She missed and wanted to be with Wally, not John. And John deserved someone who loved him completely. And she loved him less and less, because Wally was taking care of her heart.

"You think it would work? A relationship that started with a betrayal?"

"We'll work out. What do you say?"

"I still have to wait for John to come back and talk to him. And at this time, we must try to be discreet."

"I understand, Shay. Does that mean you're staying with me?"

The redhead nodded. It was the right decision she made. It was what she should have done before. When John returned, she would part with him. Now she was more than determined. Wally smiled and kissed her.

"Well, I'm happy about that."

She smiled as his arms brought her close. Shayera breathed in the scent of his skin. The mixture of sweat and sex was pleasant. She rested her head on the curve of his shoulder, a dreamy smile on her face. She closed her eyes, falling asleep soon.

He watched the sleeping redhead on his chest. Her breath on his neck was calmer, and she had her hand on his chest. Wally pulled the sheets to cover them. He took her hand in his and also closed his eyes, falling asleep a little later. The weight of the last weeks disappeared. Now it was just Shayera and Wally.

* * *

She opened her eyes, wondering if it was not a dream. She felt warm and loved in a long time. And so sure! She looked away. Wally had his back to her, his face buried in the pillow. Shayera smiled and kissed his back. There was a low grunt on his part, but he did not look awake.

Still smiling, she got out of bed and went to the bathroom. There was a large mirror and she caught herself admiring her form for a moment. She felt really good. She was better than all the nights she spent with John. She went into the shower soon after, letting the hot water wake her up.

Wally woke up alone, and before he thought Shayera was gone, he heard her move into the bathroom. The night was amazing as of the other times. Having Shayera in her arms was heaven and she said she would stay with him. The redhead appeared shortly after, wrapped in a towel. She smiled at him.

"Good morning, Wally."

The redhead returned her smile.

"You're happy, Shay." He asked.

"And why would not you be? I feel incredible when I'm with you."

He hit the bed next to him. Shayera approached and sat there, snuggling to him in the process.

"You're still going to stay with me, are not you?"

"Yeah, Wally. This time, I have not changed my mind."

"I hope so."

Wally began to kiss her, however, Shayera remembered that she had duty on the monitor that morning. She moved away, getting a grunt in return.

"I have to go, Wally. But I promise I'll come back."

"Promise?" He looked anxious.

She nodded and kissed him, but she had to get up and she did.

* * *

John frowned at the sight of his wife on the other side of the screen. In the last few days, she had talk a little with him, she was cold, trying to stay away from personal matters. His sixth sense telling him that marriage was doomed to failure. She just hoped he'd come back to finish it all. As much as he wanted, it was inevitable, and he could not put off the end. He would soon be back. He let out a heavy sigh. It was time to break the news.

"Two weeks." He said. "In two weeks, I will be back, Shayera ..."


	12. The return

_**Chapter Eleven - The Return**_

Those two weeks flew. As much as they tried to be discreet, they always listened to one or another comment about the two of them. It was undeniable to hide as they seemed close, and one or the other had already caught her leaving his room early in the morning.

"Do you know what day it is?"

Shayera looked at Wally. The redhead was at her side, one arm around her waist. She nodded. John had informed her the day before that he was coming back and it would be his arrival that day. She just did not know the exact time.

"I don't want to think about it, not now."

"But you promised that this time, you'd stay with me. And you did not even pack your things."

"Wally, it's early, and I can't just ..."

He released her, rising to his feet shortly afterwards. Shayera watched his back as he dressed. She stood up, approaching him. She cupped his face.

"Try to understand ..."

"John's coming and you're going to pretend these weeks have not happened, and when you miss me, you're going to look for me. And then back to your husband. I understand that I love you more than you love me. You say it's not fair to John, but it's not fair to me either." He pulled her hand away. "Just look for me again when you've settled for good."

So he left. Wally was too quick for her to handle, so she had to let him go.

* * *

"He's right." Diana told Shayera.

"I thought you were going to support me here."

Diana shook her head.

"You say you're going to part, but you never do."

Shayera shrugged.

"I expected John to come back from Oa."

"You don't have to wait any longer ..."

Diana looked at a point behind her. Shayera frowned, and turned in the same direction. Her heart quickened at once. John, in his Green Lantern uniform, was walking toward them. Shayera jumped to her feet and ran to him.

John missed her. Even knowing that the end seemed inevitable, he put his arms around her, giving her a passionate kiss. But he turned away when he realized that she did not correspond to him as he pleased. Shayera smiled sheepishly, still holding him.

"You're early." She said.

"It was two months away, Shayera. I missed you..."

"Me… too…"

Shayera saw Flash by chance, and he stopped, staring at her. She lost sight of him as John ducked again and set a soft kiss on her lips. She looked for him then, but he was not. He looked at John, and smiled awkwardly.

"Shall we take these things into the bedroom?"

He nodded, and they went to the room they shared in the tower. For almost a month she had not slept there. John was surprised at the arrangement in the room, everything seemed long untouched. He just did not say anything. A very quiet Shayera helped to pack his things up, and he wanted to spend some time with her, but he would have to wait until the night. He had things to do with his return to the watchtower.

* * *

John watched the bathroom door locked for some time before he gave up and lay down on the bed. Shayera had been locked there for some time. He and Vixen had an interesting conversation that afternoon. She told him the gossip that ran in the league, which included Shayera and Flash.

 _"She spent all your nights out with him." She said. "You're a joke here."_

 _So that was why Shayera had been so cold with him in the last few weeks. She had another._

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"It wasn't in your bedroom that she slept, I can tell you."_

 _His heart sank with the truth. How can he be so blind? She had betrayed him much earlier._

 _"Shayera doesn't deserve someone like you, John ..."_

Vixen's words hammered in his mind all day. He did not want to lose Shayera to anyone. The bathroom door opened, and Shayera left. She smiled ashamed when she saw John awake.

"I thought you were asleep." She said, more to herself than to him.

"I felt my wife's lack. I didn't want to sleep before I saw you."

Slowly, Shayera approached the bed. She lay down in her half. She turned away, and John came closer, but she stopped him.

"If you don't mind, I'm very tired, John."

Still, he wrapped his arm around her waist. Shayera had only to accept. She closed her eyes, trying to sleep ...

* * *

 _Wally and Linda danced "La Vie En Rose". Classical French music was so beautiful, so perfect for the wedding. And Shayera could only watch without being able to help herself, but thinking that she lost for her friend and love._

 _Later, Wally, with his loose tie and messy suit, went to Shayera, sitting in a corner with John. She was barefoot and the waves of her hair messed up. Smile, despite everything. He reached out to her._

 _"Would my friend give me the honor of this dance?"_

 _Shayera looked at John before accepting._

 _"Come on, Shayera."_

 _Still hesitating, she put her hand over Wally's. He squeezed her lightly and guided her. The redhead bowed and kissed the back of her hands. Wally hugged Shayera, turning gently with her. The redhead laid her head on his shoulder, letting herself be cradled by him for the last time. It was still good, even a farewell._

 _She laughed as he tried to sing, out of tune and out of rhythm. As bad as their singing, it became their dance. From a simple twist through the hall, they went into a confusion of arms, legs, and smiles. And lots of smiles. After all, they were happy. The moments that passed together were worth it._

 _John, seeing the scene, realized that there was more between them than a brotherly love. And Linda cried. She was right. Wally loved Shayera. There was more love in the simple spinning of Wally around Shayera than in the vows he made earlier. Or when he kissed her. And by the way Shayera returned her smiles, she knew she loved him, too._

 _The music ended, too fast for them. She took his hand in a firm grip, but then began to walk away. They held each other as far as they could, exchanging an intense look, and it took a few seconds before releasing her. However, at one time or another they had to separate. And this time has come. It was their farewell. Another song began, not just on the dance floor, but in their lives. Shayera walked to John, who was looking at her with a strange expression. Wally just stood there, seeing the love of his life leaving him._

Shayera woke up startled, getting out of John's embrace. It was just a dream. She looked at her sleeping husband peacefully in the double bed. That was so wrong. She told Wally that she would break up with John as soon as he returned from Oa. And he came back, but it was not over yet. A strange feeling gripped her chest. Her stomach rolled, so she ran to the bathroom.

Feeling better, and more determined, she wiped her face and went back to the bedroom. John had not moved. It was still dawn, but she turned on the light. She found a suitcase and began throwing her things at its.

John woke up to find Shayera sitting by the bed. The suitcase with her things was in plain sight.

"What is this?"

"Sorry, John. I'm really sorry, but I can't go on with this."


	13. Together, finally

_**Chapter Twelve - Together, Finally**_

 **"I don't remember what was our beginning. I know that we did not start from the beginning. It was love before it was." Clarice Lispector**

John rubbed his eyes, trying to keep him awake. He needed to be wide awake at that moment. He heard right? Was Shayera leaving?

"I'm really sorry." She repeated. "I don't want to, I can't go on with this. It doesn't work for me anymore!"

"You have another." It was not a question, it was a statement.

Shayera shook her head, confirming. She expected some reaction from John, but he seemed calm, not too surprised.

"Who?"

"Wally." Everyone, including John, would know someday. And it would have been better for her.

"When did it start? When was I in Oa?"

She might as well say yes, but enough of lies. She told him about the wedding night, where she and Wally kissed each other, leaving out the part that had been all night thinking about Wally, even though she was with John. She recounted the second time they kissed, and how afraid she was of losing Wally under an ice sheet in Antarctica. She told him about trying to pull away, but fate found a way to get them together and she could not deny that she loved him.

John laughed at the end of the story in disbelief. And he never noticed anything, not before Vixen alerted him. And it was so in the face. It was really a joke. He was cheated and betrayed by her twice. He should have learned his lesson the first time, but he was too foolish to trust. Never before has he come so close to seeing Shayera as a slut. And that's what he thought of her now.

So much was in his mind at that moment! But of all he could say or do, he chose the wisest.

"Get out of here ... just get out ..."

"I'm really sorry, John. I never meant to hurt you."

But John did not want to know. Her voice, along with her grief and the fact that he knew she would be with someone else soon, only irritated him. He did not want to do anything crazy, though she deserved it. However, he also knew that if he did, it would be bad for him.

"Go away, Shayera. The last thing I want right now is to look at you."

She did. Shayera grabbed the handle of the suitcase, and carried it out. John watched his girl walk away, and could not do anything but leave. She was no longer his girl.

* * *

Wally raised an eyebrow at the redhead sitting on his bed. It hurt only to imagine that she slept with another man. He stayed awake all night, thinking of her, and Shayera with her husband. He was just the lover.

"You come to play in my face that will keep with the Lantern?"

Shayera rose from the bed. She tried to hold his face, but he pulled away.

"I love you, Wally." She started. "I love you as much as you love me."

"It means nothing as long as you stay with him. I don't want to be your lover."

"You don't have to." She paused. "You told me not to look for you until I decide, and I did. I told John I'm going to part with him because I wanted you."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"I have no reason to lie to you. Believe me. I'll never lie to you again."

Wally slowly opened a real smile for her. Even if he wanted to, he could not stay angry with Shayera for long. He loved her too much. And if she was there for him, the rest did not matter.

They sat in bed to talk. Shayera told him everything she had told John, with no secrets or omissions. She seemed relieved to put an end to their rolled up situation. Wally also felt better, knowing that Shayera had chosen him. He hated as much as she had to hurt John, yet they both were hurt in continuing the forbidden relationship.

"I love you." She said. "I don't want to risk losing you because of my mistakes."

"You won't lose me, Shay. Do you know why? Because I love you, and you love me!"

Shayera laughed. Wally made everything seem so easy. He pulled her into a hug, finding a comfortable position for both of them. Shayera watched the redhead standing next to her. She smiled. For the first time since their involvement began, she felt light. She was right where she should be.

* * *

Wally kissed her on the bedroom door for anyone who wanted to see when they left. Shayera was now his girl and he wanted the world to know. Shayera let herself be led by him, feeling the warmth of his hand on hers.

She did not care what they would talk about her. She was happy. All to the disgust of John. Vixen sat down in front of him.

"They didn't even wait a few days."

"At least she's happy." He returned.

"What about you?"

"Hurt."

It was true. He hoped it was a nightmare and he would wake up with a Shayera still in love with him. However, he knew very well that he was awake, and Shayera would never return to him.

"Would you mind her knowing she betrayed you?" She gestured. It could not be true. What an idiot, she thought.

"As silly as it sounds, if Shayera asked me to come back, I'd take it."

Vixen shook her head in bewilderment.

"You're unbelievable, John! I'm still right here and you still do not see me?"

"Mari, I'm sorry, I ..."

But Vixen did not want to know, not now. She stood up and left. John did not deserve her either. He was a fool to love a woman who betrayed him while she was right in front of him.

* * *

J'onn stared at the speedster in front of him. Did he speak in another language the boy could not understand?

"No." He repeated. "I cannot make an exception for you."

"Only a week! A few days for me and Shay to let the gossip go by."

"Your acts do not concern me, and I am not here to judge. And you are adults, you can deal with the talk."

"And it's true, but I wanted to do something nice for us. Please! Give a week for us!"

J'onn gave a heavy sigh. Flash would not give up so easy. And he was already losing his temper.

"Three days." He gave up. "And you will not interfere with her missions, nor disturb me trying to monitor her, or any of her other bullshit, no matter what."

Flash smiled very happily, agreeing with everything.

"That's why I love you, J'onn!"

"When will you leave?"

"Now!"

"Now? But..."

"Thank you, J'onn!"

He hugged the Martian, and ran to tell the surprise to Shayera. In fact, a surprise he'd been preparing since the day she said she'd stay with him. He just had to put off for some time.

He found Shayera talking to Diana. She was a good friend, and seemed to respect their decisions. Flash hugged Shayera, making the redhead laugh and embarrass Diana. He began to pull his girl away.

"Sorry, Diana, but I'm going to steal Shay for a few days." That would be his only explanation.

"Days? What are you doing?"

"Would you like to run away with me?"

"Wally, what ..."

"Yes or no, Shay?"

She sighed. This was very unexpected.

"I'm afraid, but yes."

"Great! Come with me."

Flash guided her to teleportation. It had everything scheduled, and it would be incredible. Hardly contained the emotion inside the chest.

"Shall we get out of the tower?" Her voice sounded terrified. Were they really going to get away? But Wally ignored her protests.

"Surprise." He said. "You have to close your eyes until we get there."

Even though she was afraid, she did. Wally seemed so happy to take her wherever he went, that she did not see fit to take that joy away from him. The heat of the tower was replaced by a gentle breeze.

"You can open your eyes."

Shayera opened her eyes and seemed to be in paradise. Wally took her to some hidden beach, where only the two of them were. She felt the white sand beneath her feet, and the gentle breeze of the afternoon. The water of the sea was very blue, and the sound of the waves seemed to her an irresistible melody. There were coconut trees all around, and a rustic hut less than ten yards from where they were.

"That's incredible, Wally!"

"This is ours for the next three days. I wanted a week, but three days was all I got."

"So your surprise is a little honeymoon?" She gestured. He really was a sweetheart.

"I prefer to think of the official beginning of our relationship." He held out his hand, smiling. "Do you want to know our home?"

With a smile as big as his, she accepted the hand he was offered, and they walked together toward the hut. It was very simple the place. A hammock on the porch, the double bed, a few rustic furniture, but it was beautiful. It sounded like dreams.

"It's perfect!" She said and hugged him.

"Glad you liked it, Shay. I did everything thinking of you."

He shrugged and walked out with her. The sky gained some shades of pink and orange, and the sun lay in the distance.

"Shall we set a fire, Shay? It's going to be dark in a little while."

Shayera nodded. They lit the fire in the sand, and watched together and embraced the sunset. There was no one around but the two of them, and it was magical. They danced alone, jumped the waves of the sea, and loved each other in the moonlight. Late in the evening, they slept together under the shelter of the cabin.

And for the first time, there was no guilt or remorse, or fingers pointed at them. They were free to love and be who they wanted to be. They were Shayera and Wally, friends and lovers. That night, Shayera fell asleep thinking that if there was a god as humans believed, he seemed to love them and bless the couple. They were very close to perfection. It was the perfect beginning for his love to grow and flourish.

 **I thought this chapter got a little quick, I do not know, or it's just my impression. But I found this end cute. I liked writing that.**

 **Gratitude!**


	14. Back to Reality

_**Chapter 13 - Back to reality**_

Shayera woke up early to see the sunrise. She left the hut, wrapped in a light blanket, and sat on the porch. It was still a little dark, but gradually the first rays of sun rose on the horizon. The sun warmed not only the environment, but also her. Shayera closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure of that moment. She was happy and at peace.

She opened her eyes when she heard footsteps on the wood. She looked back, and a sleepy Wally was coming toward her. He sat down beside her and hugged her.

"What time is it?"

"Too early" She replied. "I like to see the sunrise."

"And I like to see you, Shay. How can you be so beautiful?"

"Because you're in love. Everything looks more beautiful when you love it."

"And I love you very much!"

She laughed.

"I know.

She cupped his face and pulled him into a kiss. Wally took her in her arms and carried Shayera out to sea. They laughed and kissed in the water, playing in the waves. Never before has she imagined herself in that situation. She felt young and free and full of hope in a new life.

Later they returned to the hut, and at the end of the day they divided the hammock. He was only in shorts, and she was dressed in his shirt. Wally had a hand on her thigh, caressing her skin. The next day they would have to come back, so they took advantage of that vacation.

"What do you think of this place?" He gestured.

"It's magic! I loved every second."

"We could live here. I mean, I don't have the money to buy a place like that, but we could rent, or something."

"Central City needs you, and you still have the league. We can not just disappear."

"I understand." He grunted. "But we can still take a vacation here every year."

Shayera smiled at Wally's dreamy gaze. The redhead already made plans for a life to two and was so cute. But she grimaced, remembering that they would have to come back the other day. He caught her expression and sat down.

"What is it?"

"I was thinking that tomorrow we have to go back."

"Um, then the night must be memorable."

"Any ideas, Mr. West?"

He smirked.

"Many."

* * *

Shayera felt the same way when she returned to the league after the Thanagarian invasion. The accusatory looks came over her, though the motive was different. And she cared much less than she imagined. Wally went to tell them they were back and she just walked the halls. Entwined, she did not notice him until she bumped into him.

"Hi, John." She smiled sheepishly.

John took some time to admire her. How he missed her! Already Shayera was so happy that morning.

"I think that Flash has done you good."

The redhead shrugged.

"Despite the mischievous comments, I'm happy." She paused, staring at her ex-husband. It was the first time he had talked to him and it seemed so strange. "What about you? How are you doing?"

"Mari has given me support."

"Ah, I suppose."

Shayera wondered how much Vixen was willing to help. She knew the other woman would not miss the opportunity. And she did not even know that John betrayed her to Vixen.

"It's not what you thought."

"Look, John ..." He cut him off. "Now that we're apart, your personal life does not concern me. We still live in the league, but only that. I know of my mistakes, and you have the right to rebuild your life."

He laughed.

"You seem pretty determined."

"I'm good with Wally and I intend to stay with him. I'd rather not talk to you more than the essentials."

"I don't think it's going to last." He returned. "You're going to betray him and hurt him like you did to me."

Shayera sighed. She deserved it.

"I'm really sorry, John. I didn't mean to hurt you, it just ... it happened ..."

"It's a good excuse for your actions. You must believe them already."

So John left. Shayera just sighed and went on her way. With someone else, she would not let it go. But she knew how much John was hurt by her actions and decided to let it go. At least for now.

* * *

Counting on the time John was in Oa, they had been together for almost two months. But, officially, it was a month. And it was incredible. Wally was incredible and did everything to please her. She still lived in the tower, but he was already talking about the possibility of living together. Beside Wally, time seemed to fly. And she was so happy!

Everything seemed so good, except the looks that were cast on her. Diana was the only one who did not judge her. An irony, considering how much she hated her after the Thanagarian invasion.

"How are things?"

Shayera looked at Diana, who was with her on the monitors.

"With Flash? Amazing. Already the looks of disapproval, I am accustomed."

"They will forget."

The redhead shrugged.

"It's still good that I do not care about gossip, right?"

"Right." She smiled. "Are you really going to live with him?"

"I suppose so, perhaps. I said I did not want to get married again because my last two marriages were a disaster." She said, remembering her marriage to John and her engagement many years earlier to Hro Talak. "But let's not just talk about myself. And your dinner with Batman?"

"It was interesting." She smiled.

"Hm, and you kissed?"

"Yes, but that's not what you imagined."

She gave a small laugh.

"I know ..."

Shayera went to her feet, but felt dizzy for a moment. She had to lean on, and took a deep breath. The next second, Flash was at her side. She did not even know where he came from. This had happened a lot in the last few days.

"Is everything okay?"

"I just got a little dizzy. I got up too fast."

"You do not want to see a doctor?"

"Because of dizziness?"

Flash embraced her, in case she still needed support.

"For everything. You're getting sick and you don't want to look frail around me."

"I'm not sick!"

Flash caught her in his arms. Shayera punched lightly on his chest, demanding that he put her back on the floor. The heroes nearby watched the scene and she hated being the center of attention, but he was determined to take her to the doctor. It was not the first time that Shayera felt bad and although she insisted that everything was well, he wanted to be sure.

"Let go of me, Wally!"

"Stop being stubborn, Shay! You need to take care of yourself."

"The following members appear in the main hall. Green Arrow, Flash ..."

They both stopped to listen. Flash sighed and released Shayera slowly.

"Go there."

"I'll see what they need, and I'll say goodbye before I leave."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too, Shay."

He kissed her before he left.

* * *

"Problems in paradise?" John asked when he bumped into Flash.

Flash looked at the Green Lantern and it was strange. He was his best friend, and now he hated him. None of them, however, could go back in time.

"No. Why?

"It seemed like they were arguing minutes ago."

"We were not arguing."

Flash said and went on his way. But John did not give up.

"I hope you take care of her better than I do."

"I'm trying."

John just nodded and kept walking. Flash glanced back once or twice, and the two of them went the same way? He stopped walking.

"Ah, you're not following me, are you?"

"No."

"And you're going this way?"

"If you did not notice, I think we're on the same mission."

Flash scratched his head.

"I'm sorry for everything, Lantern, I-"

But the Lantern cut him off.

"I feel more anger at Shayera for deceiving me than about you." He paused. "She'll betray you and fool you, too."

Having said that, he continued on his way. Flash paused for a second, swallowing his friend's harsh words. He shook his head, freeing himself from thoughts. Shayera loved him. John was only hurt yet, and he spoke things without thinking. The story would not be repeated.

* * *

Flash spun Shayera, making her smile, then wincing. The other heroes gathered for boarding, and one in particular looked at her. The Green Lantern stared at them from afar. Shaking her head, she looked back at the scarlet figure in front of her. She pretended that nothing had happened, but he realized.

"Are you still sick, Shay?"

"No, that's not it."

"Ah, the Lantern."

She nodded.

"Do you really have to go?"

Flash pulled Shayera so that she wrapped her hands around his neck.

"I'd like to stay, but I can not miss a mission."

"I don't know, Wally. I have a bad feeling."

Flash walked with her to his feet. He kissed her, gentle and passionate. Something also warned him not to go, but he said nothing to keep her from worrying. And he really could not stop going on a mission. He was a hero.

"When you least expect it, I'll be back for you."

All Shayera could do was agree and let him go.


	15. Don't Go Away, part I

_**Chapter Fourteen – Don't Go Away, Part I**_

 **I'm sorry for the delay, I even tried, but I could not find a way to write this before. I changed a lot to my original idea, so the ending I had in mind before did not fit with this new version, and I did not know what to do to move on.**

 **It was not my intention to abandon this story at all.**

The heroes looked around the structure as they set foot on the ship. It seemed that everything would collapse at any moment, and it was more likely that it would. There were cracks in the metal frame, and with each step the ground shook beneath them.

"How much time do we have left?" Green Lantern asked, the Arrow's response followed by the commic.

"The forecast for the reactor to collapse was half an hour ago ..."

"Oh, that's not good!" He grunted.

"I could take them out in seconds." Flash said, gaining the hero's attention at his side. The Green Lantern shook his head.

"The structure of the ship could not stand. If you do it, it won't end well at all."

It was not hard for Flash to notice the expression of his former friend's still hurt. He knew he was wrong, but he could not go back. Apologizing again would not change anything, so it was better to focus on the mission, and put the differences aside.

The two heroes walked again. Green Lantern used a beam of light to scan the ship, looking for survivors. He knew he needed all of his concentration, yet he would catch himself thinking about the past. The man walking with his head down in his red suit was responsible for the disaster of his marriage. He shook his head, forcing himself to concentrate.

"Ah, this is going to take ..." Flash grunted.

"Why the rush?"

"I made a promise to someone. I said I'd be back soon."

"Hm, I don't need much to know... what is it?"

They stopped and the Lantern scanned the place. There was a large door, visibly crumpled, but it was not what caught his eye. There were two signs of life on the other side, and though weak, still alive.

With a flash of light, he broke the door. They found two fallen men, unconscious. They checked his vital signs. They were weak and needed urgent care.

"Let's get them out. Then we'll come back to see if there are other survivors."

"Ok."

"We're coming back." He warned.

The Green Lantern caught the fallen men. Soon they were on their way to the exit. Flash let out a sigh of relief, imagining that he would soon be back. He felt as if he had not seen Shayera for months, and even though it was a few hours, he was already longing for her.

"You're de-centered." The voice of the Green Lantern woke him from his reverie. He blushed a little, even under the mask.

"I, uh, I was just thinking ... did you hear it?"

"Flash! Green Lantern!" The Archer's voice sounded through the communicator. "Get out! It..."

But they did not have time to think. The noise was followed by a big explosion. Green Lantern used his ring to create a force field, involving him and others, but he knew that would not be enough. The energy around them increased in intensity, until it could no longer contain ...

* * *

"I'm starving."

Shayera sat next to Diana with a smile. Diana watched her friend for a while. The redhead looked different, and it was not just that she was happy or in love. There was something new about her, something she had not noticed before.

"How long have you been?" She gestured.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Diana rolled her eyes. Shayera was always stubborn, and it was still hard for the redhead to open.

"I thought we were friends." She returned.

"We're friends." She paused, looked around, lowered her voice. "A few weeks. Can see that?

"Only the most attentive." Smiled. "Does he know?"

The redhead shook her head.

"And Wally fits the" most attentive "? He thought I was sick."

"It's cute watching him trying to take care of you. When Flash discovers that you are pregnant..."

Shayera gave a nervous laugh.

"I'm scared to death. It's too soon. What if he doesn't want to?"

"Knowing Flash, I'm sure he'll love it." Diana said. "He loves you and will love having a child with you."

She put her hand to her stomach. She knew days ago. She felt strange, there were the dizziness, and the discomfort of one or the other symptom. She had her chances to tell Wally, but she cowered in all of them. Although she did not doubt the paternity of her future son, she was afraid that he would consider it too early to have a child. They barely started dating and soon would be a family of three.

"Do you think?"

"You still doubt it?"

She let out a heavy sigh, but agreed. Diana was right, and she would have to tell the news. The sooner she told it, the sooner she would get used to the idea. She was also terrified of being a bad mother, or that their relationship did not last, as some told her.

She opened the mouth to speak, then stopped. The tower's loudspeakers rang for service. Her heart quickened as her stomach knotted. She listened attentively, hoping that the bad feeling she had all day was no more than pregnancy sickness.

More than quickly, she stood up to discover that this was Wally's mission. Her heart sank at once when she heard that the service was for Flash. She ran to the javelin, but Shayera felt as if her legs were not as fast as she wanted. Arriving there, she made her way through the crowd, with Diana behind her.

Shayera watched as the litter descended, and advanced more toward the sprung speedster, but someone held her arms, and she forced herself to stop. She looked up, only to find the Green Lantern.

"Let me, John!" She shouted.

"Flash will be fine, now you need to calm down."

Shayera knew she really needed to stay calm. In her condition, any concern could be bad and she wanted to preserve herself. With a heavy sigh, she nodded. Slowly he released her. He made way for her, like the gentleman he was. The redhead followed, her heart pulsing as if it were escaping her chest.

Shayera still had time to see the Flash being taken to the med bay. He did not look very hurt, just unconscious. Although Shayera wanted to know what had happened, she had to first see if the love of her life was all right. So she went to the med bay, and John and Diana followed.


	16. Don't Go Away, part II

_**Chapter Fifteen – Don't Go Away, Part II**_

John stared at a very nervous Shayera at his side. She put her hand to her stomach, and it looked so fragile, as they waited for the doctors to work on Flash.

"Are you still nauseous?" He broke the silence that had settled between them some time ago.

"You no longer have to take care of me, John."

Her words hurt him, especially since it was true. She was with another now, and her life did not concern him. He swallowed hard.

"I know, but you're not fine."

Just a few minutes ago, John grabbed her hair as Shayera put out the remains of her last meal. Maybe it was the worry, the lingering wait to know if Flash was all right. Shayera shrugged and faced her ex-husband.

"I've been sick all day. But I'm nervous and my stomach hasn't helped."

"Maybe you should rest."

"I don't need to rest. I just need Wally."

"he doctors are working on him and ..."

She laughed, very nervous.

"I'm pregnant." She confessed.

"Really?" John's world sank.

Shayera nodded. She could not bear to keep the secret to herself. She had to vent to someone, even John. She was afraid to tell, now, she was more afraid that Wally would never know they would have a child. John swallowed hard, knowing he had no more chances now.

Diana gave an apology and walked away. She knew John and Shayera had a lot to talk about. When they were alone, he faced his ex-wife.

"How long?" He said, even without any hope of his.

"Six or seven weeks at most."

A quick mental calculation and he concluded that it was the time he was away.

"Hard to think I was in Oa and you with him."

"It was not like I thought it would be my life." She said and was sincere. It was a long way from what she had imagined some time before.

"Do you love him?"

She nodded.

"I loved you very much, John. But Wally entered my heart in a way that I only realized when it was too late. I tried to stop, but I don't think I was strong enough. I'm really sorry that I hurt you again."

Her words sounded sincere. Even hurt, John saw her despair and can not help feeling sorry for him. All the anger he felt leaving, seeing her as fragile as she was. So he held her hand, trying to convey some comfort.

"He'll be fine. Don't worry."

The redhead gave a weak laugh.

"I hope so."

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity, a doctor left. Shayera ran to him, eager for news.

"How is he?"

"He woke up. You can see it if you want."

Shayera let out the air she did not know she had caught. It was a relief to know Wally was fine. With a big smile, Shayera turned to John and hugged him. He gave a half smile in return.

"Come on, Shayera."

"Thank you, John."

Then, she left, going after the doctor. John just watched her go, knowing he'd lose her. He still loved her, yet Shayera belonged to Wally. So let her go. It was what she wanted.

* * *

More than quickly, Shayera covered the small distance between them and embraced him. Flash made a grimace of pain as she squeezed him even harder.

"Take it easy, Shay. I'm all broken."

She set a quick seal on his lips, then sat down beside him.

"I can't believe you almost left us. I was afraid to lose you."

"But I'm here. You won't lose me."

Wally moaned a little when he tried to sit down, and Shayera helped him.

"How do you feel?"

"Better now with you helping me. I'm almost ready for another one."

He tried to laugh, but Shayera felt a tremor go through her body. She put her hand to her belly in an almost involuntary gesture. The last years of her life were dedicated to the league of justice, however, now that she almost lost the love of her life, she did not want to take any more chances. She wanted to dedicate herself to a new, different life as a mother.

All she could think about while the doctors worked on Wally was in her future family. And she did not want to lose him, even more now.

"Don't say that, please."

The redhead trembled more nervously than he'd imagined. He took her hands, trying to calm her down.

"I was joking, Shay. Stay calm."

It didn't take much for Wally to realize that Shayera was scared. He just could not understand why. It was the first time he had seen her in that state, and she was terrified at the mere mention of hurting himself again.

"We have a family on the way, and I don't want to risk us."

"A family?"

Shayera swallowed and took Wally's hand. She carried him to her belly. She trembled, but Wally smiled. He smiled a lot.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

"Are we having a baby?"

"That's not how I meant it."

"That made my day so much better."

"Really?"

"IT don't have a minute you tell me that we're having a baby and I already love him."

Shayera laughed a little, relieved at last to gather the courage to tell, and also for not being rejected. She let out a deep sigh, snuggling closer to her boyfriend as he hugged her.

"You're right, Shay. Our priority now is to take care of our family" He smiled "I need to get used to the idea of family."

"Me too. But I know the decision we need to make."

"I understand, Shay." He said. "I agree."

* * *

They entered the meeting room hand in hand. The other five founding members were waiting for them. A few days passed, and Flash had recovered. Although it was good, he and Shayera talked and made a decision. They decided to prioritize the future family. So they called the meeting.

"So you want to get away from the league?" Superman questioned as they approached.

The couple nodded. Diana knew the reason for this departure, Green Lantern as well. Flash started:

"We talked and decided it would be the best, but we won't disappear forever. I'm going to stay in Central City, and do some sporadic jobs in the league when you need me. Shay too, after our baby is born..."

Wally smiled, more than proud. Shayera also smiled, she was happy how they would have a child. Suddenly, the reason was more than clear to everyone. The surprise hung in the face of those who did not know the news. But then Superman smiled at the couple.

"Congratulations." He said.

"Thank you." The redhead smiled in retribution, a little embarrassed. The others also came to congratulate the couple. Diana was the happiest, and perhaps most sincere, when she hugged her.

"I'm going to miss you!"

"We always be around. But you're going to be fine without us, I'm sure."

It was hard to say good-bye to her friend, but she knew it was the right decision. And Diana knew she could always see Shayera in Central City. Farewell would not be forever. They would always be in touch, it was true.

That day, they said goodbye to the league and left. Shayera knew that many still judged her by her actions, but she did not escape the greetings or the wishes of happiness. Flash squeezed Shayera's hand as they walked out.

"Are you sure?" He gestured. "You won't miss it?"

The redhead stopped and looked at the leaguers. But she smiled, determined. She did not want to go back on her decision.

"Not really."

With a smile, he kissed her forehead and hugged her.

"Let's go home, Shay. Our home..."

* * *

John left the main hall, trying his best to show himself well. He was not happy, but still, he wanted only the best for Shayera and Wally. May she had with the speedster what she can not do with him. Lost in thought, he did not notice the female figure coming toward him. It only stopped when she called. Waking up from his reverie, he looked at her. It was Vixen. The woman gave him a half smile.

"How are you?"

He shrugged.

"It was what had to happen. I wish they were happy."

"I also hope you're happy, John."

That being said, she started to leave. John hesitated for a moment, but called her back. Vixen paused and waited.

"I've been thinking ..." He looked puzzled, maybe even afraid. "We could go out sometime. You know, as friends..."

"Yeah, who knows?"

With a smile, she left. John smiled too. He deserved to be happy, and even if he was delayed, he would start over. Maybe it was time to see the people who really cared for him...


	17. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

 _ **Central City, Six years later ...**_

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, sunny and perfect for a walk in the park. Shayera watched the little girl running in the distance, playing with Wally and a puppy. Six years she had. It seemed like a lifetime she left behind.

As promised long ago, she and Wally still did some sporadic work for the Justice League when they needed their help. And Central City still had Flash's protection. Shayera still missed the active life she led in the League, yet she would not trade her current life for nothing. She was happy being a mother. And though she and Wally had their quarrels, they made the relationship last.

She still talking to Diana, who was very happy to be Mrs. Wayne. And sometimes she saw John. He was now married to Vixen, and they both had a young son. There was no hurt between them, no more. They were all happy with the life they led.

Lost in thought, she did not notice the approach of the family until Wally threw himself at her side on the grass, with Iris on him. They laughed, which made her laugh too. She reached out and tucked her hand through the girl's hair. She smiled happily.

"Are you hungry, dear?"

Iris was a copy of Wally. Her red hair fell messily around her pretty face. She smiled, which added to the brightness of her blue eyes. Iris was a restless girl, just like her father. Her dream was one day to join the Justice League, as her parents once belonged and be a great heroine. She was very proud of the family.

The girl nodded, standing.

"I want an ice cream."

"And we deny you anything? Go there!"

Excitedly, she hurried toward the salesman, a few feet ahead. Wally seized the moment alone and hugged Shayera.

"How can she be so beautiful, Shay? Do you belive we've created such a beautiful thing together?"

She smiled fondly and turned to him.

"I do."

"I've been thinking, and maybe Iris deserves a brother. What do you think?"

The redhead looked at Wally for a moment. He frowned as she started to laugh, only to gain a quick kiss.

"I was going to tell you at night."

"Tell?" He did not need much, beyond her gaze, for him to notice. Wally grinned, kissing her lover. "Shall we have another baby?"

"I expected this time to surprise you, but you always spoil my surprises."

"If you want, I can pretend I don't know anything, and at night you tell me."

"Fool!" She laughed more. "I love you."

"I love you too, Shay."

They shared a kiss full of love when Iris was next to them. The girl sat in front of them, taking their ice cream.

"What is it?"

The couple looked at each other, and without a word, they knew what they had to do.

"You're going to win a little brother, my dear. We're having a baby!"

"That's cool!" The girl's eyes seemed to shine with happiness. "I've always wanted a brother."

"We know, princess ..."

* * *

At the end of the day, the three of them walked along the sidewalk. Iris was in the middle, holding her father's hand on one side and her mother's hand on the other. Suddenly the girl stared at Shayera.

"Mom ..." She called her, timid.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me again about Daddy?"

She laughed lightly.

"Don't you get tired of this story? I tell you almost every day."

"I know, but today is a special day. Please!"

Iris did not have to beg. Shayera always fulfilled her wish and told her the story of how she and Flash became more than good friends. She exchange a knowing smile with Wally. He also loved to hear her tell that story.

"And there was Wally West, the Flash." She paused, and smiled. "He was, is and always will be the best..."

 **Oh, that's the end ...**

 **I hope from my heart that it has been good. When I started writing this, I had a slightly different idea in mind, but in the middle of the way, I still wanted to continue, but the end would be sad. Then I came to the conclusion that I wanted a different, happy ending. And I decided to change, but my mind could not work right with this new version, so I could not write, and now that I have finished.**

 **Once again, I'm sorry for the delay.**

 **Thank you, really !**


End file.
